official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Elbert County, Georgia
Elbert County is a county in Georgia. The population of the county is 20,166. Major roads Georgia State Route 17 Georgia State Route 72 Georgia State Route 77 Georgia State Route 77 Connector Georgia State Route 79 Georgia State Route 172 Georgia State Route 368 Geography Adjacent counties Abbeville County, South Carolina (east) Hart County (north) Anderson County, South Carolina (northeast) Wilkes County (south) Lincoln County and McCormick County, South Carolina (southeast) Oglethorpe County (southwest) Madison County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 63.82% White (12,869) 29.30% Black or African American (5,908) 5.35% Hispanic or Latino (1,078) 1.54% Other (311) 20.4% (4,113) of Elbert County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Elbert County has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 9 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.99 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Bowman - 852 Elberton - 4,653 CDPs Dewy Rose - 154 Unincorporated communities Beverly Centerville Coldwater Hard Cash Heardmont Montevideo (partly in Hart County) Rock Branch Ruckersville Ghost towns Huguenot Petersburg Climate Fun facts * Politically, Elbert County is strongly Republican in most elections. * Elbert County was swept up in the sectional turbulence that gripped the nation during the 1850s, and as a slaveholding community primarily based on the production of cotton, it heavily endorsed secession. During the Civil War many of the county's men joined the Confederate army. Portions of the Fifteenth, Thirty-seventh, and Thirty-eighth Georgia Infantry Regiments included companies that were raised in Elbert County. Also, one company of the Seventh Georgia Cavalry came from Elbert County. Fortunately, General William T. Sherman's armies bypassed Elbert County during their march to the sea, sparing its citizens from the destruction and devastation visited upon other towns and communities in the state. ** After the war Elbert County remained wedded to the cotton industry and existed as a rural, agricultural community. This began to change in 1882, when the first granite quarry was opened near the north fork of the Broad River to provide stone for railroad and home construction. By the 1920s Elberton's granite industry had become firmly established and had overtaken agriculture as the economic centerpiece of the county. Many immigrants, particularly Italians, who had historical roots in the granite trade, came to Elbert County between 1900 and 1930. During the Great Depression of the 1930s the industry not only survived but also expanded, justifying the town's boast that it was the "granite capital of the world." * Elbert County remains primarily a rural county of agricultural fields and timberland, but its economy is firmly rooted in the granite industry. * Two U.S. Army Corps of Engineers lakes lie on its eastern border with the Savannah River, making the county a prime destination for water-recreational activities. Clarks Hill Lake (also known as J. Strom Thurmond Lake), completed in the early 1950s, is located on the southern tip of the county, while just above it is Russell Lake, completed in the 1980s. * Two state parks are located in Elbert County: Bobby Brown State Park, marking the site of the old town of Petersburg, which is under the waters of Clarks Hill Lake, and Richard B. Russell State Park on Russell Lake. Category:Georgia Counties